


Copper

by flyingisland



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bloodplay, Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, Shizaya - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/pseuds/flyingisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the beast could get so worked up over a few little cuts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shizayabayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizayabayo/gifts).



Shizu-chan’s fist connects with his face.

There’s the crisp cracking of bone, the slap of skin against skin. There are lights sparkling in his eyes before the pain begins to pulse along his cheeks. He’s cackling madly, but the noise is muted in his ears.

There’s a long gash bleeding across the monster’s chest, scarlet smeared over the open corners of his fancy little dress-shirt.

He leans forward, drawing his tongue over the wound, smirking up at the trembling beast as the hardness inside of him twitches.

Calloused fingers dig into his cheeks, prying open his mouth before a kiss presses against his lips—hard enough to bruise.

Broken glass sparkles along the floor in the moonlight. He’s not sure where they are, if this building is abandoned or not, but Shizu-chan had been chasing him, they’d been fighting, and suddenly he’d found himself being thrown through a store window.

He’d landed, they’d scuffled, and somehow—

There’s a monster buried deep inside of him, thrusting so roughly against his ass that his teeth draw blood from his bottom lip. Shizu-chan laps it up eagerly. They’re a mess of red, of the purple and black of bruises. He’s dragging his fingers through the fluid of their cuts. He’s digging his digits into the beast’s skin.

“Shizu-chan is kinky,” he giggles, squinting through swollen eyes.

The brute scowls, ramming inside of him and eliciting only the smallest of groans.

“Shut up,” is the only reply, breathy and hoarse.

It’s laced with the most wonderful hints pain.

He’s being flipped over onto his stomach. Glass digs into his knees and elbows. He’s lightheaded. The room reeks of copper, of sweat and sex.

Shizu-chan shoves back inside of him. His erection slaps against his belly. The sound of it echoes against empty, shadowy walls.

The monster is biting his shoulder. He drags his tongue over the indentations that his teeth leave in Izaya’s skin as blood bubbles to the surface. Who knew the beast could get so worked up over a few little cuts?

He’s thrown forward and pulled back, fingers grasping desperately at the sharp edges of the floor. His cock throbs with need. They’re slick with sweat and so many other things. Adrenaline courses like poison through their veins. Their bodies slap together. The sound of it, amplified in the silence of night, is loud and obscene.

Shizu-chan grunts a curse, calls him a dirty bastard, and warmth fills his insides just as a hand comes to jerk him off harder than anyone has touched him there before.

He’s writhing, he’s bleeding. He’s seeing colors and shapes and tasting the bite of his wounds on his lips.

And he’s cumming, quaking with need, crying out the beast’s name in the most depraved voice he can muster.

When Shizu-chan leaves him alone in the broken building, he lifts a finger to his mouth.

And he licks away the flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than a lot of the fics I've written, but it was originally just supposed to be a small gift for a friend. (Hello there, pervert! Please enjoy your story!)
> 
> Someday, I'll write something else like this, but longer. As it is, they really thought that it belonged on here, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
